Don't Hurt Me
by xoxissyxox
Summary: Connie has gone to New York to visit Grace, but will what she find there? Maybe it wasn't the right decision to send her there?
1. Chapter 1

Silence

**Hi everyone, this is the first time I've written properly for Connie. This idea came to me whilst sitting in a RS lesson (probably because I was bored out of my mind) and I decided to write a first chapter. I have got a few ideas as to what I want to happen, but if this is no good then I won't carry it on... Let me know what you think!**

**Issy xx**

Connie looked at the bag on her bed, then her eyes scanned across the room to the pile of clothes lying on the floor next to her wardrobe. There was no way everything would fit in the small bag. She sighed and went downstairs and opened the cupboard under the stairs to look for a bigger bag.

She finally found one and packed it. She was going to visit Grace in America. Recently she had missed Grace so much, it was something she had looked forward to for a very long time. Although her and Sam didn't get on, she wanted to see her baby so much that she didn't care.

She had got time off work for 10 days, Zoe had said she would take charge. Connie was not looking forward to the sight she would probably see when she got back, mountains of paperwork, the clinical lead nowhere to be seen (the porter as well), and the trouble between the two brothers that would probably unfurl whilst she was away. She had asked Dylan if he would take over the lead, but to her disappointment, he had declined. He would've been so much better, the no nonsense sort of guy he was.

Soon the morning dawned (well, you could count it as the morning) and Connie dragged herself out of bed, wincing at the time shown on the bright screen of her phone: 3am.

She got through security at the airport in no time and was soon on the plane. It took off and soon the plane was cruising high above the fluffy clouds below them. Connie settled down to snooze, she had a long flight ahead of her.

Once the plane landed in New York, Connie went through the airport and collected her bag, as she was walking towards the exit, she saw the back of a small dark haired girl, she was looking around, her hands clasped around each other. As she turned around, Connie recognised the girl, it was Grace. They locked eyes and Grace ran over and flung her arms around Connie.

'I've missed you mum.'

'You too darling, now where's your father?' Grace's smile faded and she pointed to a sleek silver Honda parked outside the entrance where the unmistakeable figure of Sam was sitting at the steering wheel, drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

Connie put her arm around Grace's shoulders and led her outside to the car. Here she opened the boot, and dumped her large suitcase inside, muttering a hello to Sam and slipping into the back seat next to Grace who was playing a game on her iPad.

Sam drove off, the car in silence. Connie broke the ice.

'So what have you been up to darling?'

'Not much, I'm starting school next term, well semester.'

'Anywhere near here?'

'No it's a boarding school.' Grace looked down, she hated boarding, but her dad had told her it was essential she went there. She was looking forward to it anyway. It was better than sitting around at home doing nothing. That was what she had been doing for the last few weeks.

Connie frowned, the reason she had sent Grace over was so she could have more attention and not have to go to boarding school.

The car pulled up into the driveway of a large modern house in a suburb just outside the city. Grace and Sam were still not talking, there was something she had missed. Grace was normally bubbly and always causing mischief, now she was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this... Promise I'll try to do it more now! Please review and tell me what you think :)

Issy xx

They arrived at Sam's house and Grace immediately ran upstairs and there was the sound of a door slamming, then there was silence between Connie and Sam.

'So, shall I show you to your room?' Sam asked.

'Ok' Connie hesitated, 'is Grace ok?'

'She's fine, not that it's any of your business.' Sam snapped.

'It is definitely my business, she's my daughter in case you forgot.' Connie hissed.

'Not a very lucky one to have you as a mother.'

'How dare you say that! You know I loved her.' Connie's voice started to get louder.

'You were a terrible mother to Grace, all you cared about was your stupid work! Even Grace could admit it, she didn't want to live with you it got so bad. My mother looked after her for you!'

Connie gave Sam a loathing look, snatched her bag off of him, and stormed up the stairs.

'I'll find my own way to my room.'

Connie looked around the landing, there were five doors. One door had a large pink sign on it that said "Grace's Room, Keep Out!" Connie smiled, and looked into another room, it was evidently Sam's. There were some clothes flung on the floor, but other than that, it was quite tidy. She looked around another door, finding a small room with a desk inside. Files were piled up on top of it, and there was a laptop open, the screen showing what looked like Sam's emails. This must be his study, she thought to herself.

Another door revealed a bathroom, and finally, the guest room. She sat on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Abandoning her unpacking, she got up off of the bed and exited her room, making her way across the landing towards Grace's room.

'Grace darling? Are you in there?'

'I'm busy!' The reply came sharply, and Connie was surprised grace didn't want to see her. Maybe she hadn't been the best mother, but Grace had said she was looking forward to the visit in the letters she had written.

'Grace, please let me in, I haven't seen you in months!' Connie replied in despair.

The door opened a crack, and Grace's face appeared. It was now that Connie realised that Grace looked very thin. She had always been skinny, but the bones in her face jutted out just that bit more.

Grace let the door open wide enough to let her mum in, then shut quickly shut it. The two sat on the bed a few inches apart, both looking at the floor. Connie shifted to face her daughter,

'Thank you for your letters, I enjoyed reading them, sounds like you've had great fun, going sightseeing.'

Grace looked up at her mother, confusion written across her small face.

'I haven't sent you any letters, you never wrote. And I definitely haven't been sightseeing.'

Connie stared at her daughter in disbelief.

'But I've written loads of letters, and I've had loads from you! Are you sure?'

'Positive, all I've done is go out to collect you from the airport.'


	3. Chapter 3

I Promise

So this chapter is short... But I'm just going to update more regularly and with shorter chapters, hopefully some of them longer, depending on how much time I get. Was it just me who thought that last night's episode was amazing?! I don't want to spoil anything but you know that special episode with Charlie coming up in May? Well it's the day before my birthday! Anyways here is the chapter! Any reviews would be lovely :)

Issy xx

'What? So you haven't even been out of the house?'

'No, I couldn't' Grace put her hands in her lap and started to fiddle with her skirt.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not allowed to tell you.'

'Fine.' Connie knew there must be something more to this, but she daren't ask. Grace was so stubborn.

'Aren't you hot darling? You're wearing a very thick jumper.'

'I'm fine.'

'Please take it off, you'll get a headache' Connie said, a concerned look on her face.

Grace reluctantly pulled the hoodie off to reveal pale arms, covered in purple, blue, green and yellow bruises. Connie gasped, and Grace pushed the jumper onto her arms, hiding the damage.

'Grace! Who did this to you?'

'I told you, I can't say. I'll get in trouble.'

'What will your punishment be?'

'It depends on what I've done.'

Anger flashed in Connie's eyes as she went over to Grace's bedroom door and firmly closed it, noticing on the outside of the door, there was a key poking out of a keyhole. She pulled it out and locked the door from the inside.

'I've had enough. You're safe here, I've locked the door. Please tell me what's going on, I'll help you, I promise.'

Grace looked at her mother standing before her and burst into tears. She put her head in her hands, the sobs shaking her quickly shrinking body. The anger in Connie's eyes turned to sympathy and she immediately sat on the bed next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Connie's hands ran over Grace's back, feeling the worryingly sharp bones outlined against her t-shirt.

A damp patch formed on Connie's shoulder as Grace's salty tears dropped onto the soft fabric of her cardigan.

The small figure pulled away and looked into her mothers dark brown eyes, identical to hers.

'If I tell you, then when you leave bad things will happen.'

'They won't, I'll make sure of it.'

'Please, if I tell you, you won't say anything.'

'I promise.'


	4. Chapter 4

You don't understand

**Hi everyone, so in this chapter we learn a little bit about some of Connie's background (which I have made up so please don't go thinking it's true!) I am updating today but there is probably no way I will update tomorrow as I have to be in school for really early :( This means I will be dying tomorrow evening and probably won't upload. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I would love to hear what you think so any reviews would be great :)**

**Issy xx**

'It's daddy, he gets angry.' The colour drained out of Connie's face, soon turning red with anger.

'You're saying it's Sam that's doing this to you?' Connie's voice was steadily getting louder.

'Shh! Please! You promised you wouldn't say anything!' Grace looked panicked and was on the verge of tears as she looked up at her mother.

'He's your father for goodness sake Grace! He's supposed to love and protect you! Not do the opposite! I should've known not to send you here, how could've I have been so stupid?'

'Please! Be quiet!' Tears were running down the small girl's face as she tried to quieten her mother.

'No. This has gone too far, I could understand if it was somebody with a good reason, or you had had an accident. But your father, no. I'm going down there right now.' Connie got up off the bed and made towards the door.

Grace ran over to the door and blocked her mother's way, putting both her arms in front of her, still sobbing.

'No! Don't! It'll only make it worse! You don't understand!' Connie looked at her daughter, a distant memory suddenly hitting her hard. Her expression softened a little, and Grace lowered her arms in confusion.

'Mummy?'

'I'm sorry, come sit.' The two sat back down on Grace's bed.

'A long time ago, a while after my mum died, you know your grandma Annie?' Grace nodded and Connie continued. 'Well about a year after she died, my father brought back a new girlfriend, her name was Emma.

They were together for a long time, and I hated her. She was always nasty to me, called me a little brat- but never around my dad. When he was out, and I did something wrong, she would hit me.

It was only after my dad noticed I was covered in bruises that he broke up with her and called the police, who soon took her away. We never saw her afterwards, I was so thankful for that, and I vowed I would never forget that, but here you are telling me I don't understand. I'm sorry darling, I know how it feels.' Connie pulled Grace into a tight hug, at which Grace winced at.

'I love you mummy.'

'I love you too. Please let me sort this out?' Grace looked into her mother's eyes, and nodded.

'Thank you.' Connie whispered into her daughter's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Away from home

**Hi everyone, haven't updated in a while :( but I remembered today... Hope you are enjoying, please leave a review!**

**Issy xx**

Connie shut the door to Grace's room and sighed. It was 9:30, Grace had just gone to bed, finally. She couldn't believe her day, there were so many things to take in. Then the anger she had been holding back suddenly hit her. She smoothed down her top and took a deep breath before marching down the stairs.

Connie opened the kitchen door, and slammed it shut behind her. The expression on her face was angry, her motherly instincts kicking in. Sam turned around, startled by the slamming of the kitchen door.

'How could you?' Connie said, struggling to keep her voice down.

'What are you talking about?'

'You know exactly what I'm taking about. Don't deny it.'

'Con, I have no idea what you're talking about.' Sam turned around put his hands on the cool granite surface of the kitchen surface.

'Don't call me Con.' Connie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him around so he was facing her.

'How could you do such a thing to my daughter?' Sam looked at the floor. 'My own daughter!'

'Your daughter? What about me? I have nothing to do with Grace? Connie, I'm her father!'

'Not a very good father, hurting a child, locking her away! That's a horrible thing to do!' Tears were threatening to spill down Connie's cheeks as she felt anger bubbling inside of her. 'What were you thinking! That's the right thing to do?'

'I had no choice Connie.'

'Are you serious?! You had no choice? In purposely hurting your daughter?' Sam looked up and grabbed Connie's shoulders.

'Don't you see? Her behaviour when she arrived shouted spoilt brat. She needed discipline!'

'Do you really think the best way to teach a child to behave is to abuse them! I can't believe you. I really can't' Connie shook her head. 'You don't deserve to be her father, the way you treat her.'

Grace cowered at the top of the staircase, crouched on the top step. She could hear the loud voices if her parents even through a closed door and on another floor. She was scared, for what would happen once her mother left. She would be in so much trouble, probably be locked in her room for a week. She ran back to her room and frantically got out of her pyjamas and dressed.

She pulled a backpack out of her wardrobe and shoved a few things inside. Taking one last glance at her things, she fled her room, down the stairs and out the front door, carefully shutting it behind her. They probably wouldn't notice for a few hours anyway.

Off into the night Grace walked. The cold penetrating through her thin coat, and skinny body. She pulled her hood and carried on walking, away, away from home. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry I have completely abandoned this fic, I am now updating it though! Been a bit of an idiot and just realised it's actually possible to update from my phone... Always used to go and find my laptop, find it wasn't charged, spend about an hour finding the charger, realise it wants to update for about two hours... Or use my iPad... Anyways, enjoy the update! Reviews would be lovely.**

**Issy xx**

Grace plodded through the dark streets of New York. Where she lived, nobody was out at night. The silence was immense, it closed around her, the quietest of noises sounding magnified.

Her rucksack started to pull her down, and her shoulders ached, she hadn't gone far, only a few blocks, yet she was completely lost in the maze of roads.

A deserted row of shops lay ahead, each one of them drowned in darkness. The only light flicked from an old lamppost. Grace dumped her rucksack in a relatively dry doorway and sat, her knees pulled into her chest. Whatever happened, she was away from her father.

Back at the house:

'I still can't quite believe what you've done.' Connie stood, her back turned to Sam, her voice breaking the silence.

'Well, can't you see an improvement in her behaviour?'

'I can see a difference, not an improvement. She's scared. She flinches, and is constantly on edge.'

Sam sighed, 'Where is she anyway? She should be down here for dinner, I told her it would be ready.'

'How should I know.' Came Connie's icy reply. Sam, once again, sighed and called up the stairs.

'Grace, dinner time!' There was silence. 'Grace?' Silence. 'Grace don't be so rude, get down here please.' Still silence.

The two looked at each other, and ran towards the stairs. As Sam opened her bedroom door, it was clear that Grace had gone. On her desk was a note:

Dear mum and dad,

I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. You constantly arguing, dad, and just everything. Don't be mad, I'm doing what I think is best. Hopefully somebody will be kind enough to take me in, maybe I'll come and see you again soon.

Love, Grace xx

Connie's eyes welled up, she had left, not just because of Sam, but because she had made it worse.

'Give me your car keys.' It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

'No! You can't drive my car, you don't have insurance, and you've never driven here before.'

'Do I look like I care? Give them, I just want to find my daughter.'

'Fine, but I'm driving.' Sam looked at Connie, noticing the worry in her eyes, she hadn't been like this for a long time. She was like this when Grace was born.

'You? You've got to be kidding me, she's really gonna want to see you is she?' Sam sighed, and handed over the keys.

Connie snatched them off of him, and proceeded towards the front door. She clambered into the car, started the engine and drove into the night.

Grace started to shiver, she pulled her coat out of her bag and pulled it up to her shoulders. She checked the time on her phone, which was slowly running out of battery. 20:34, it wasn't even that late, yet it was dark and cold.

A car's engine could be made out in the distance, but grace didn't hear it, she was slipping in and out of consciousness, currently unaware of anything anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Not a soul in sight

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter :) I'm thinking about finishing this story soon, as I only wanted it to be about 5 chapters. I promise it will be a happy ending because I hate sad ones! Please leave a review or PM me if you have a good idea as to what happy ending I should have**

**Issy xx**

Connie steered the big silver Honda through the deserted neighbourhood. Her eyes frantically searching for her daughter. The roads were empty at this time, only the occasional car or bike coming past.

She didn't know where she was, where Grace was or whether she would find her. But Connie didn't give up this easily. Desperately, Connie's eyes scanned every inch of the road visible, but there was no sign of Grace.

Time was flying past, the clock on the dashboard told Connie she had been searching for over an hour, yet she still hadn't caught a glimpse of anybody walking on the pavements except a group of drunken men singing merrily to each other.

As Connie drove past the same group of men's free another ten minutes, she realised she must be going in circles. The clinical lead sighed in despair, slamming her hand on the steering wheel as she pulled into the side of the road. When she thought about it, the street did seem slightly familiar.

Connie raked a hand through her tousled hair, her hand shaking slightly from fear and exhaustion. She was tired and hungry. Up ahead of her lay a small row of shops, but to her dismay, they all looked to be closed. The lights were out and blinds were pulled down. There wasn't a soul in sight.

As she went to turn the ignition, Connie took one last look down the deserted street. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A small figure was slumped against the door to a newsagents, a coat pulled to their chin.

Connie's heart started beating, she opened the door and grabbed the blanket she had brought with her. Her shoes clapped against the hard concrete, echoing in the darkness. Yet the figure didn't stir. Connie reached the small person, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Her baby was ok.

That was all that mattered. Close up, the sound of gentle breathing could be made out, and the steady rise and fall of Grace's chest told the worried mother that her baby was safe now.

'Grace?' There was no response. 'Gracie? Can you hear me darling, it's mum.' Once again, there was no response.

Connie pulled open the blanket, put it around Grace and picked her up, shocked at how light she was. Grace carried on sleeping as she was carried to the car and placed on the back seat.

Connie kissed the little girl's cheek.

'It's ok baby, you're safe now.'

As Connie slowly drove back through the darkened neighbourhood, tears slowly slipped down her warm cheeks and onto the steering wheel. How could she have been so stupid to let her baby come here.

Stop it Connie. You're just making it worse.

But if I'd said no to her coming...

It wasn't your fault.

But she'd be tucked up in bed at home if it weren't for me.

You weren't to know.

But I should've.

You didn't though, and you found out in time.

I should've found out earlier, and this wouldn't have happened.

There was no way of finding out earlier, Sam stopped her letters getting to her.

But I could've come out earlier to visit.

It wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Voices argued back and forth in Connie's mind, what if's and I should've's. They wouldn't stop, and it made the tears come faster and faster.

By the time the Honda drove up the road of Sam's house, Connie could see the blue lights of a police car outside. Connie parked the car and climbed out, carefully lifting the sleeping girl out of the backseat where she was peacefully dreaming.

A policeman opened the front door, the rectangle of light illuminating the drive. Highlighted in the doorway, was Sam, restricted by handcuffs. The policeman pushed him out, and into the car.

The rest went by in a blur. Connie put Grace in her bed and made a statement to the policewoman who had made sure everything was ok, before she left, leaving Connie alone.

By this point, it was past midnight, and Connie crept off to bed, shattered by the night's happenings.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything's OK

**Hi everyone, sorry this is short! I've just started internal exams at school, they're not GCSEs or A levels, so they only last until next Wednesday, but at the moment I am quite busy revising, so might not update until next thurs or fri... Although it may be before that, as I sometimes start daydreaming in exams about new chapters... To be fair the reformation and Mary 1 was a pretty boring subject to be writing about! Reviews would be lovely and are always welcomed!**

**Issy xx**

Grace's eyes fluttered open, they were stuck together with sleep. She looked around, she saw the familiar sight that was her bedroom. She pushed the duvet back and sat up.

That's when it hit her. She had run away last night, so why was she here?

The door creaked open and her mother's head poked around. Connie smiled as she saw grace sitting up in bed.

'Mum, what happened?' Grace asked, worry written all over her face.

'Don't worry darling, it's all fine now. You ran away, when daddy and I had an argument, but I came and found you. When I came back Mrs Stevens who I believe lives next door?' Grace nodded and Connie carried on: 'well she had called the police. She had suspected something for a few weeks and last night she heard the argument. Don't you worry, daddy is going to go to court.'

'But what about me? Where will I go?' Grace felt like bursting into tears, nobody wanted her.

'Don't be silly! You're coming home with me!'

'Really?' Grace's face lit up and she leant forwards to hug her mother, wincing as she did so.

'And as soon as we get home, you're getting checked over. Come on, I've made breakfast. Today you've got to pack, we're going home tomorrow.' Grace nodded and followed her mum downstairs.

Connie put her hands over Grace's eyes and led her through the kitchen door, releasing her hands as they entered.

The sweet smell of waffles and golden syrup collided with the salty smell of bacon. Grace turned around, a grin plastered to her face, and hugged her mum, happiest she had been in weeks.

'We'll have a proper welcome home party when we get back, but for now, this'll have to do in afraid.' Connie smiled down at her daughter.

'What do you mean? This is great!' Grace ran over to the table and started loading her plate high with sticky waffles and pieces of bacon.

Finally, everything was ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Disaster strikes

**Hi everyone, so this is my last day of internal exams so I thought I would upload a new chapter as I have a free period. The next few chapters may include more Zoe and Max than I have put into the other chapters but the story will still very much be based on Connie and Grace.**

**Please tell me what you think and feel free to PM any suggestions to me :)**

**Issy xx**

The plane was flying high in the air above a huge bed of clouds, the sky above them a brilliant blue. Connie and Grace were sitting in business class. Connie couldn't stand economy and first wasn't necessary. In fact, she hated airplanes. The horrible air conditioning that dried out your skin, the food, the choice of films but most of all the "patients" she had had to treat in the past. (I can relate to this, my parents are doctors and on the way back from Australia my mum was called to help out because they needed a doctor, turns out some girl had a cramp in her leg!)

The clinical lead sighed and rested her head against the seat. She glanced over at Grace who was watching Finding Nemo. What was she going to do? How would she cope with Grace, it hadn't ended well last time and this time she wasn't able to send her to America.

Soon enough the airplane came to land in Holby and the two wearily made their way to the exit of the airport to get a taxi home. Grace was practically falling asleep and Connie was no better. They loaded their bags into the back of the taxi and got in. Grace rested her head against Connie's shoulder and was soon asleep.

The airport was quite a way from Connie's house, a good 45 minutes. It seemed the driver was just as tired as Connie and Grace, his eyes drooping every so often.

Suddenly there was a screech and the car started spinning uncontrollably. The driver's head jerked up and he fought against it, but it was no use, the taxi spun off the road and into a ditch. Connie clutched onto her daughter, pulling the now awake little girl to her chest.

Zoe was working night shifts. Again. Seriously, it was getting almost too hard to cope, but she'd had a call from Connie telling her about Grace, and Connie was home today.

'Zoe RTC, 3 casualties they need a doctor.' Tess informed her.

Zoe, desperate to get out of the hospital jumped at the chance.

'Ok, can you tell Dylan I'll go, he's in charge until I get back, any problems give me a ring.' Tess nodded before running off to find Dylan.

Zoe got changed into her green boiler suit and made her way outside to where the ambulance was waiting.

The blue sirens blared as the late night traffic veered out of the way. It must've been around 11pm by the time they reached the crash site. One ambulance was already there and what looked like a small girl was sitting on the kerb of the motorway with a large blanket wrapped around her. Two paramedics carried out a man on a spinal board and loaded him into the ambulance before pulling away, the blue lights flashing.

Zoe climbed out of the ambulance and with Dixie by her side, walked over to the small girl. To her surprise, it was Grace.

'Grace! Are you ok?' Zoe cried.

'I'm fine, I don't think mummy is though.' Grace said, teas evident in her voice. Zoe leaned down and hugged the small girl.

'It's ok, I'll look after her, promise.' Zoe ran over to Dixie and shared the news with her. The two ladies made their way round to where the top of the taxi had been cut off, lying inside was a figure still strapped into the seat, her head lolling to the side. Her face was covered in blood and she had a large red stain on the arm of her white shirt.

Zoe gasped and climbed down into the car, carefully undoing the seatbelt. It came out easily and Dixie held her head still as Zoe slipped a board behind her and strapped her in. The longer she was out here the more likely it was she would get hypothermia.

As Dixie helped pull Connie out, Grace came rushing over, her tearstained face plastered with worry. Another paramedic came over and took the board from Zoe. She thanked him and put her arm around Grace.

'It's ok, she'll be fine. There are only minor injuries. Come on, you must be freezing.' Zoe took Grace's hand and led her to the ambulance where Connie was being loaded onto. Zoe climbed on with Grace and soon the ambulance was moving.


	10. Chapter 10

She's a fighter

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter! I should be updating a bit more now I'm on half term and my internal exams are over :) but I am gong away this weekend to my aunt and uncle's house which has NO internet or wifi :( I will try my best to update more frequently next week though.**

** Issy xx**

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital and Dixie rushed Connie off into resus, her breathing had become difficult on the journey and they were going to need to intubate.

Max was leaning against the entrance of the hospital having a cigarette when he saw Connie pushed past, Dixie reeling off details to Dylan and Tess who looked shocked.

'Was that?' Max asked as Zoe jumped down from the ambulance, turning around to help Grace down.

Zoe nodded and led Grace inside. Max put his arm around Zoe, she'd had a tough night. Charlie approached the three.

'Connie's stable. She will be in hospital for a few days though.' Zoe looked at him in surprise.

'Really?'

Charlie nodded 'collapsed lung, she's not breathing properly so we've put in a chest drain and intubated her for now.' Zoe nodded.

'Grace, are you ok?' Charlie asked, looking at the small girl who had remained silent for the while time. Grace meekly nodded.

'Can I see mummy?'

'Not now sweetie, the doctors are treating her, we'll come back tomorrow.' Zoe told the young girl. 'You can come home with me and Max.' Max nodded in response.

'Here, come with me whilst Zoe goes and gets changed.' He looked at Zoe who hurried off to get changed. Max led Grace through to the hospital cafe and ordered a hot chocolate for them both.

Zoe soon arrived and they all got in the car and drove home. Zoe tucked Grace up in some of her pyjamas in the spare bedroom and said goodnight.

Grace couldn't sleep, she was too worried for her mum. Eventually the drowsiness took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

'The poor girl, she's been through so much. Connie's in a much worse condition than I first thought. She lost more blood than I thought. And that collapsed lung isn't helping.' Zoe put her hand to her head.

'Hey, it'll be fine. Connie's a fighter.' Zoe nodded and fell asleep, her head resting on Max's shoulder.

The next morning soon came and the three had breakfast, all extremely tired, especially Grace who was badly jet lagged. None of them complained, they ate in silence. The only sound was the clinking of spoons against bowls. No one could think of anything to say.

Zoe parked in her normal space and the three of them made their way into the hospital. Rita had taken over the morning shift from Tess and led them to the side room in which Connie was sleeping. Grace rushed in but Zoe stayed back to talk to Rita. Max had gone, he had work this morning. So did Zoe but she was staying with Connie.

'How is she?'

'Doing well. We haven't taken her off the ventilator yet, she's not quite strong enough yet. Thankfully we saved her arm, she had a deep laceration on it and lost a lot of blood but she's ok now.'

'How about her head?'

'Not deep, some stitches sorted that.'

'Good. Poor Grace has been worried sick. Didn't eat much breakfast this morning.'

If there was anything between Connie and Rita, Rita didn't show it and acted just fine when treating Connie.

A bed soon became free on a ward upstairs and Connie was moved upstairs. Grace stayed with her mother the while time, and Zoe stuck by her side, only stopping to get lunch for them both.

It had been a hard few days for them both.


	11. Chapter 11

Strong

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I know it's half term, but seriously, the time just goes so quickly! I mean I'm having so many people coming to stay, and it's jut been so hectic! Please let me know what you think. **

**Issy xx**

Grace sat clutching at her mother's hand, silent. It had been 2 days but the doctors were still reluctant to take her off the ventilator, she was not strong enough yet. So every hour of the two days Grace had spent sat next to the hospital bed. Occasionally she would doze off, but would wake when nurses came in regularly to check on her mother.

One of the nurses was Grace's favourite. She was called Denise, she was a large lady with olive skin and short brown hair. She had started her shift the morning of the second day Connie had been in hospital.

She had been really kind to Grace, even giving her the chocolate bar she'd been saving for later. It was Grace's favourite as well, a curlywurly.

The door opened and Denise's head popped round.

'Grace darling, Zoe's here.' Grace looked up and nodded as Denise smiled and left the room. Grace focused back on her mother as she heard the familiar sound of Zoe's heels. How she wished they could be her mum's.

A hand was placed on her back and Zoe sat in the chair next to Grace.

'Come on Gracie, you've got to come home. You've been here two days straight. You need some sleep.'

'I need to stay with mummy. What if something happens?'

'I tell you what, I'll get Denise's number and she can give me a call if there are any changes. I'll run you a bath and make you a hot chocolate when we get home, how does that sound?' Grace nodded and took Zoe's hand as they left the small room.

Max was already at home when Zoe entered with a tearful Grace. Zoe guided the small girl upstairs and ran a bath, even treating her to some of her special bubble bath Max had bought for her. Max came upstairs and gave her a hot chocolate before they both left her to have her bath.

Downstairs Zoe got a phone call:

'Hi Zoe, it's Denise'

'Hiya, is everything ok?'

'Yes, the doctors are getting ready to take her off the ventilator tomorrow. I just thought Grace would like to know, it's really good news.'

'Thats brilliant, we'll come in tomorrow. Thank you for looking after her, it means a lot to her.'

'That's ok, bye!'

'Bye Denise!' Zoe put the phone call and smiled.

'Max, Connie's going to come off the ventilator tomorrow, it's such good news!' Max grinned and pulled Zoe in for a hug.

Later that evening Zoe told the news to Grace, who was over the moon. She was so excited she went to bed early so she could get up extra early.


	12. Chapter 12

Back Together Again

As Zoe's heels clipped clopped their way through the almost empty corridors, Grace gripped at her hand. Her palms were sweaty and she was really nervous for what was going to happen to her mother. Everyone had assured her Connie was fine, but that's what doctors say, isn't it?

Zoe looked at the post-it note she'd written the name of the ward Connie had been moved to. Ward 22. Ahead was a door with a sign that read ward 21. Perfect, they were here.

As Grace pushed open the doors to the ward she was surprised to see that there were only five beds. Two of which were empty, one bed occupied by a snoring man who looked to be in his fifties, the other an elderly lady snoozing.

'Gracie!' Grace's head spun around, sitting up in the bed in the corner was her mother. Grace rushed over and hugged her.

'Mum!'

'Ow! Careful darling, I've got two broken ribs.' Grace pulled back gingerly.

Connie looked over to the door and saw Zoe, smiling at the two.

'What are you doing her Zoe?'

'Max and I have been looking after her whilst you've been ill. I hope you don't mind.'

'Mind? Thank you so much, how can I repay you?'

'Oh don't worry about that! She was no trouble! We haven't really done much anyway, have we Grace?' The young girl shook her head.

'More fun than I've had here...'

'Not much fun being the patient, Connie?' Zoe smirked. Doctors always made the worst patients, no doubt Connie was checking her notes regularly.

Sure enough, sitting on her lap were her blood results. Zoe reached over and retrieved them, placing them back at the end of the bed.

'You must've been bored! Your blood results can't be very interesting!' Zoe laughed to herself.

'Just checking they were doing their job right. What do you expect?'

'Hmm, you doing a full examination of your CT scans, bloods, sats...' Zoe trailed off when she got "the look" from Connie telling her to shut up.

Grace reached into her bag and pulled out a card she had bought with Zoe the previous day. Connie took it, smiling, and placed it on her bedside table.

Zoe's pager went off, and she jumped.

'Woah that scared me. Sorry Connie, I have to go, I'll be back at lunch time to see you both though.'

'Bye!' Grace called as Zoe exited the ward. She was quickly shushed as Connie pointed at the two other sleeping patients.

Please review, I'll try and post more soon xx


	13. Chapter 13

Nick Jordan Returns

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates :( here is the next chapter anyway. I know this features lots of Zoe but it is just really for my plans later on.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Issy xx**

As Connie was still unable to walk by herself, her doctor didn't want her to go home yet. This meant Zoe was still in charge. This was until a familiar face arrived.

A tall man strode through the doors of the ED, people parting to let him through. As he passed reception, Noel's mouth dropped.

'Is that...'

'Who?' Louise said, looking up from her computer, she hadn't noticed the new clinical lead enter.

'Nick Jordan.' Louise spluttered on her cup of coffee.

'What?!'

'You heard me.'

'The Nick Jordan is back?'

'Yes.' Louise's eyebrows went up. She folded her arms across her chest.

'Prove it. She turned to face Noel, who looked uneasy.

'Well, go on, prove that Nick Jordan is back. I don't believe you.'

'Ehem.' Louise span round. There standing behind her was Nick.

'Oh, Mr Jordan, lovely to have you back.' Louise started, sweetly.

'Could you tell me where the idiot who now runs this place is. This department is in chaos. Henrik said it was in order, but he is evidently wrong.'

'I think you'll need to look about two metres behind you, Mr Jordan.' Noel said, trying not to snigger. Nick looked surprised and spun round.

'The idiot who runs this place, hmmm, that'll have to be me.' Zoe put her hand in the air before smiling. 'Hello to you as well Nick.'

'Dr Hanna, you're still here. I thought you'd run off with Dr Keogh to the African wilderness.'

'Well, you're mistaken, as we're both working here.' Nick looked surprised for a second.

'Shall we take this discussion to your office.' Zoe nodded and turned on her heel, strutting off towards the door that stated "Clinical Lead" on the wooden door.

Nick shut the door, leaving him and Zoe standing in silence.

'So, I understand you're going to be the temporary clinical lead?' Zoe said, breaking the silence.

'Really? I thought I was going to become a porter?' Nick said sarcastically. Zoe hit him with the patient files she was holding.

'Zoe, I still love you, you know that?' Zoe looked at the floor.

'There's someone else, isn't there.' Zoe nodded and looked at him.

'It was never going to work Nick, not after last time. I think we both need to accept that.'

'Who is this guy.'

'His name's Max.'

'What does he do?'

'He's a porter.' Zoe said, lifting her head up, to see his reaction.

'Zoe... You can do better than that!' Zoe's expression quickly changed.

'I love him. What does it matter if he's a porter?' Nick held his hands up as if he were surrendering.

'You know where everything is.' Zoe said and turned on her heel, strutting out of the door, her expression icy.

As the morning slowly began to pass, Zoe found time to go and visit Connie and Grace. Grace was once again, sitting at Connie's bedside, chattering away.

'What's wrong.' Connie said as Zoe walked over. Zoe ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed.

'Gracie darling, would you mind going to the shop down the corridor and buying something for yourself?' Grace smiled and held out her hand for the five pound note her mother handed her. She slipped of the chair and skipped out of the room. Connie smiled as she went.

'So, spill.'

'Nick Jordan, really? You couldn't pick somebody else? He's such and idiot'

'Zoe, it was such short notice and Nick was in the area for a while, it made sense.' Zoe once again sighed.

'Anyway, how are you?'

'I'm good, going home in a few days.' Connie smiled, 'Grace is so excited about it.'

'That's good news!'

'Yep, should be back to work in about a week.'

'No you won't.'

'Yes I will, Zoe that department needs me.'

'Connie, you need your bed. The department will be fine. As much as it hurts me to say so, Nick will make a good temporary clinical lead.'

Connie nodded and smiled as Grace come bounding in with a chocolate bar.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, so I have decided to end this fic here, I felt it was dragging on a bit... This is the epilogue. Thank you to all who have left lovely reviews!

Issy xx

3 months later...

'Nick?' Nick Jordan turned around to face the brunette. 'Have you signed the forms I left in our office?'

'No...'

'Can you sign them ASAP please, Hansen wants them.'

'On it.' Nick turned to Zoe, handed the patient files he was holding to her, and started in the direction of the office he shared with Connie.

'Nick? What am I supposed to do with these?' Zoe waved the files in the air.

Without turning around Nick shouted: 'Mrs Crawley, cubicle 6. I want a second opinion.' Zoe sighed. It was weird to have him back working full time.

After Connie had been allowed back to work, Nick hadn't left. Connie had got on well with him and Hansen was satisfied with the pairing.

As Nick entered the office, he saw the documents sitting on his desk, whipping out a pen, he signed them, folded them and slotted the papers into an envelope. Striding out of the immaculate office, he noticed Connie. She was busy treating an elderly lady with what seemed to be a broken hip.

Walking over, he batted Connie over the head with the forms and as she turned around, handed the envelope to her.

'Thank you Mr Jordan.' Connie replied, icily as ever. As Nick turned to walk away, Connie shouted after him: 'actually, would you mind taking over? I have some important business to attend to.

Nick looked at the watch on his wrist, : 6:07.

'Connie, you don't finish until 8'

'I am perfectly aware of that.'

Nick held out his hand, sighing.

'Mrs Fraser, suspected broken hip.' Connie then hurried off, stopping by her office to grab her coat and handbag, before strutting out of the hospital and speeding out of the car park. She had about 15 minutes.

Connie walked through the doors of the school hall with 2 minutes to spare. Spotting a free seat next to a familiar looking lady, Connie rushed over.

'Mrs Adams?' Connie asked as she took off her coat, placing it on the chair as she sat down.

'Yes, Mrs Beauchamp?'

'Yes, you're the mother of Kate?'

'And you're the mother of Grace? I've heard a lot about your daughter! Lovely girl from what I've heard.'

Connie smiled proudly, 'oh really? I've heard lovely things about your Kate, I'm glad Grace has found a friend!'

The hall fell silent as the lights dimmed, music starting to play, as the red curtains were pulled back. Through the gap strode Grace, a smile plastered on her face, as she broke into the solo she had been practising for weeks.

Connie couldn't have been prouder, her daughter, as the lead part in her school play.

Once the song was over, Connie clapped until her hands stung, making eye contact with Grace, she smiled, and gave her a small wave.

The play carried on, and Grace recited the lines she had been learning tirelessly. When the end of the play came, Connie had tears in her eyes as Grace received applause and cheers from parents, teachers and fellow students.

'I'm so proud of you Gracie, you did so well.' Connie said as the small girl left the school, waving to all her new friends. At her new school, Grace had fit right in, making lots of new friends. She couldn't have been happier!

And so went the mother and daughter, off into the night, holding hands and smiling to themselves, as everything had turned out just fine.


End file.
